


A Little (Over)Dose of Karma

by LadyKae



Series: My Miraculous One Shots and Shorts [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Animal Instincts, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hide and Seek, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Light Bondage, Lust Potion-TAKE 2!, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKae/pseuds/LadyKae
Summary: What if, after the first love potion fiasco, Adrien never got rid of the bottle of spiked soda? More importantly, what if Marinette accidentally got her hands on it?Well, Karma has a way of balancing things out between these two...Not that Marinette will make it easy for Adrien, that is.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: My Miraculous One Shots and Shorts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736878
Comments: 32
Kudos: 122





	A Little (Over)Dose of Karma

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta keep the train going! This is one of the projects I was working on in my down time, and I had such a blast writing it!

Adrien rubbed at his tired eyes before he turned his computer chair. “Alya,” he groaned. On his bed, Marinette was carefully cutting printouts to size. She took a small moment to stretch, whining and raising her arms above her head. He couldn’t help the small, sharp intake of breath at the sight of the sliver of toned abdominals and gently flared hips that he loved to hold. Across the room on the sofa were Alya and Nino with a large project board, carefully arranging pieces before adhering them.

Her bright, hazel eyes met his green ones over the back of the couch and she swung an arm over it. “What’s up, Sunshine?” she asked with a grin.

“We’ve got a small problem with one of your sources,” he deadpanned. Adrien sighed as he tapped something on his keyboard before her phone beeped. He rose to his feet, mirroring Marinette’s stretch before walking over to the sofa and taking a seat on the back. “There’s nothing confirming that information. I’ve tried a dozen or so variations of the search terms and I’ve gotten nothing.”

Alya’s brow furrowed as she looked at her phone and her lips parted with a mouthed “No way,” before she shook her head. “Are you sure the spelling was right?”

Adrien sent a pleading look over to Marinette as she climbed from the bed, walking towards his desk with purpose. Probably to raid his soda stash again. “My spelling is just fine, Als. You can check the search history yourself,” he said with a wave towards the chair.

Alya did just that, muttering under her breath the whole while. “This doesn’t make sense. Lila—”

Welp, that explained everything, Adrien mused as he tuned Alya out. Why the hell was she trying to use another student as a verified source anyways?! He turned his green eyes to Marinette as she leaned against the foosball table, the bottle in her hand tilted high as she chugged the contents. Honestly, Adrien couldn’t blame Marinette for her reaction. If she kept her lips busy, she wasn’t going to comment.

Nino’s brow furrowed as he joined Alya and Adrien at the computer. “Babe, I thought we agreed that we weren’t using Lila’s info for another project. That’s what tanked our last one. I’m still up shit’s creek for failing that one,” he groaned. 

Adrien’s eyes snapped up to stare at his best friend as Marinette’s head whipped around to do the same. This was the first they’d heard of this.

“One source! It’s only one source, Nino! Besides, Lila promised to make it up to us, remember?” she pleaded. Again, Alya’s fingers were frantically flying over the keyboard, her eyes becoming more distressed by the second.

Marinette shook her head as she set her bottle down, only to cough in surprise. She made a break for the bathroom as fast as she could after that. Adrien could tell this was a conversation she was noping out of at the earliest convenience.

 _Lucky..._ he thought with a small pout at the now closed door. Adrien was about to subtly infer information when Nino shook his head and placed his hands on Alya’s shoulders.

“Babe, I hate to doubt her, but when has she ever kept her promises? I’m not talking about the little ones, like babysitting and the like. I’m talking about the celebrity connections,” Nino sighed. He shook his head as he got to his feet. “Als, c’mon babe. You’re about to meltdown and doing that here isn’t going to bode well. Let’s get you home, get you some chocolate, and we’ll break it down piece by piece, alright? There’s gotta be an explanation for all of this. Bro, can you let Mari know that I’ll try to scrounge up something else in the meantime?”

“Sure thing, bro.” Adrien had a sad smile on his face as he looked at Alya’s face. “Hey Als? I’m ordering you your favorite, so get home in time to beat the delivery guy. Say hi to your mom and dad for me.”

Alya nodded as she packed up her bag, but she gave Adrien a watery grin. “Thanks Sunshine. I will,” she replied. She gave him a teasing smirk as she gathered up her bag, leaving their project on the table. It was safest here. “Don’t forget you’ve got a photo shoot tomorrow, so you and Mari better keep the hickies to a minimum. I still remember the last time they found one.”

Adrien smirked. So did he. It had been barely a month into his and Marinette’s relationship and what clued his father into the fact that his son now had a very active sex life.

Four months had passed since the whole Love Potion Overdose debacle, and Adrien and Marinette were still going strong. Ladybug and Chat Noir had yet to make any romantic announcements, but it was safer that way. Both Adrien and Marinette knew the risk of letting Hawkmoth know their relationship was deeper than before. They didn’t want to fall into the same trap Rena Rouge and Carapace did during the Heroes Day Disaster with Scarlet Moth. So only their civilian halves got the romance aspect, no matter how tempting things were in any scenario. Nonetheless, Adrien was more than pleased with the wide variety of kinks Marinette had and she was just as open to servicing his own. 

Even though the last few months had been a whirlwind, Adrien couldn’t help but still feel a bit chuffed at the almost proud gleam in his father’s eye at the sight of Marinette’s mark on the inside of his right hip at the time. It had been just visible under the waistband of the jeans he was modeling, shirtless for better effect of course. “We’ll be good Als. Get home safe, okay?”

“We will. Say good night to Marinette for us?” asked Nino with a grin. He and Adrien exchanged their handshake in lieu of a verbal goodbye. With a final wave over his shoulder, Nino closed Adrien’s bedroom door behind them.

Adrien waited a solid thirty seconds before calling out to Marinette. “Conversation’s over and Nino’s taking Alya home, Mar!” he called out.

Marinette shot out of the bathroom as well, walking for her backpack. “I just got an email about a commission negotiation. I need to get home because I don’t have any fabric swatches on me right now. I’ll see you in school tomorrow, okay?”

Adrien raised a curious brow, but he smiled nonetheless. His eyes dilated as she passed him and he breathed in deep through his nose. Damn she smelled good. Her scent was like a siren’s call, awakening his more libidinous inclinations. 

“I might even see you tonight. I’ve got patrol after all,” he purred as he wrapped his arms around Marinette from behind. 

Marinette hissed in delight as he placed feather light kisses against her neck, and she shook her head. “I’ll take patrol. Try to get ahead on those cutouts if you can. This way we can try to finish up the board before Monday,” she replied, her voice betraying her and Adrien grinned.

“You sure you can’t stay a little longer?” he whispered before catching one of her earrings between his lips. “I don’t know about you, but I’m feline a bit frisky. This cat wants his special cream.”

Marinette shivered against him, though she pulled herself out of his grasp. “Maybe later, Tomcat. I need to leave,” she groaned. Turning around, she placed a consoling kiss against his lips. “If I don’t see you, I hope you have a good night, Adrien,” she whispered against his lips. 

Adrien grinned sweetly at her words. He was definitely stopping by the bakery to seduce the raven haired beauty before the night was over. Maybe he could get her to come over instead? “You know, you can always come here tonight. Father and Nathatlie are leaving in an hour for Milan,” he offered with a sensuous lilt to his voice. 

Marinette’s cheeks were quickly gaining color as she backed up towards the door. “I...Maybe, I mean—We’ll see,” she said, her speech devolving with his gentle teasing. “I love you! Bye!”

Adrien snickered to himself as Marinette shot off like a rocket and he shook his head as he looked down at his comforter. There were still plenty of things to be cut to size and he had a few hours to kill until his patrol. He wasn’t about to shirk his duties just because Marinette offered. She had enough on her plate as it was. He got comfortable, quickly losing the next thirty minutes on the project. 

“Hey kid!” Plagg yowled from across the room. 

Adrien jumped, the scissors in his hand tearing through the papers. “Shit! Dammit, Plagg?! What do you need?”

“Heartless is coming to get you for dinner,” replied the kwami. “Make sure you bring me back some of the Epoisses I saw the chef putting on the cheese platter.”

Adrien rolled his eyes as he climbed from the bed to go wash his hands. He’d need to call Marinette to get the file names of the papers ruined so he could reprint them. Three knocks sounded on the door as he pulled out his cell phone. “I’m coming down in a minute, Nathalie!” he called out. 

“Your father and I will be leaving shortly, Adrien, and he wants to see you before we do,” came the reply. 

Adrien set the phone on the counter as it rang, only for his brow to furrow as it went to Marinette’s voicemail. Was she still in the consultation? Once his hands were washed and dried, Adrien slipped his phone back into his pocket and walked towards his bedroom door.

Distraction by way of a bright green cap sticking up from the field portion of his foosball table drew his attention and Adrien realized it was the bottle of soda Marinette grabbed earlier. Chuckling to himself, he grabbed it so as to put it with the recycling, but his heart stopped at the sight of a red heart against the label.

Oh fuck.

Oh fucking fuck from fucking hell!

Adrien recognized the bottle without fail. This was the potion spiked soda from that fateful first day of the Cultural festival four months ago. He didn’t have the heart to get rid of it, not when it wrought the happiness he had in his life now. 

In hindsight, he probably should have put it elsewhere instead of with the rest of his soda stash.

Adrien swallowed hard, his fingers flying across his screen as he sent both Alya and Nino text messages asking about his girlfriend. His feet flew down the steps as he made his way to the dining room, his mind whirling with worry when he got negative responses from their friends. He dialed the bakery next, his heart thudding in his chest.

“Tom and Sabine’s, Tom speaking,” came the reply.

“Tom, it’s Adrien, is Marinette available to talk? I tried to call her cell and it went to voicemail,” he said.

“Sorry son, she had to step back out shortly after she got home. Something about needing to go to Alya’s for something related to your group project. She said something about staying the night, so I doubt she’ll be coming home. Maybe try her again in an hour?” Tom answered, sounding sorry to give Adrien this news.

Sweat slicked Adrien’s palms. “Thanks Tom, I’ll be sure to do that. Have a good night,” he whispered before putting the phone back in his pocket. He’d say his goodbyes like the dutiful son he was, but as soon as Nathalie and his father were gone, Adrien was making a mad dash out.

He remembered how strong the lust came on him after imbibing that potion. Marinette was going to need him as soon as he could get to her.

Well, he had to find her first.

* * *

With the bottle in hand, Chat Noir took to the rooftops of Paris. There was no sign of Ladybug on his tracker, which didn’t bode well to him. He dashed for the Trocadero, knowing that was one of Marinette’s preferred spots to go to when she wanted to be alone. He dropped into a secluded alley, releasing his transformation and he tossed up a wedge of camembert to Plagg. “Do you sense Tikki nearby?” he asked softly.

Plagg shook his head before he took a bite, but his eyes narrowed as he looked towards the gardens. “I don’t feel Tikki, but I do feel some semblance of magic close to us,” he replied.

Adrien nodded as Plagg zipped into his hiding spot and he pulled out a black beanie to cover his hair with. A pair of thick frames with the lenses popped out were balanced on the bridge of his nose and he stepped out into the throng, his green eyes scanning the area. Sure enough, he saw familiar flags strung across the top of a wooden cart near the other end of the fountain. “Good call, buddy. I see the potion cart not too far from here,” he whispered as he shot down the stairs. 

Navigating the sea of people out and about took precious minutes that Adrien did not want to waste, but it wasn’t as if he could just drop in on the cart as Chat Noir. The speculation would be too great. After what seemed like an eternity, Adrien came to a stop with a small, albeit worried grin. “Hello again, Mama Tiuni,” he said.

Bright golden brown eyes turned to look at him and a few wrinkles appeared at the corners of them as the proprietor of the cart smiled ear to ear. “Hello _draga mea_ , it’s been some time since we’ve last spoken,” she replied as she came out from behind the cart to give Adrien a hug. “What brings you to my cart today?”

“Actually, I have a few questions about the lasting efficacy of your love potions,” he said, rubbing his neck in his nervousness. Mama Tiuni knew the story of what happened between Marinette and Adrien some months ago, confirming their hypotheses about the amount added and severity of his symptoms. “I kept the bottle not only as a reminder, but to bring the rest of the contents to you for proper disposal. Unfortunately, my girlfriend grabbed the bottle by mistake earlier and almost finished it. There’s maybe only a swallow left.”

Mama Tiuni took the bottle in hand and she muttered under her breath. Her expression grew grave after a moment. “She’s not in danger of being poisoned if that was your worry, but you will need to find her soon. I doubt the two of you will be leaving a bedroom for two days, maybe three, considering how potent the magic is now,” she murmured. Her amber eyes turned up to Adrien with a small grin. “I’ve got a few things that will help you in the long run. You’re going to need them.”

Adrien couldn’t help the blush that came over his cheeks at that statement. “What do you mean how potent it is? Wouldn’t something like this lose its strength over time?”

Mama Tiuni shook her head as she reached into the cart. A small green vial was produced first, then a red one that looked like wine at a first glance. “No, _draga mea_ , they don’t. Magic grows with each phase of the moon. The quantity she drank is nearly five times stronger than what you were affected by. If you two don’t get behind closed doors and soon, she’s going to be in a bad way. Is she at your home now waiting for you?”

Adrien paled at her words and he leaned over the cart in desperation. “What do you mean ‘a bad way’, Mama Tiuni?! Is it going to kill her?! I need you to tell me in detail, as fast as you can!” he pleaded.

The woman’s brown eyes narrowed on him, questioning, searching. “Why waste the time talking?” she asked.

Adrien swallowed as he looked around before leaning in as close as he could. “She’s missing and I’m trying to find her,” he whispered. “I need to know because there’s two possibilities to what happened. Either she doesn’t realize what she drank and the potency of it is fucking with her head to the point that she’s anywhere here in the city,” Adrien began. He swallowed hard and tears formed in the corners of his eyes as the other thought fleshed out more.

It made so much more sense than the first.

“Or what? Soon she’ll be driven to find you too if that’s the case. Just call her again. She may pick up this time,” Mama Tiuni replied. She set the vials down on the cart. “You will need all of these at one point or another, though the green on is the one you need to give her first and foremost. It’s a very potent contraceptive. This dosage will last the rest of the year.” She pointed to a blue one next. “This is a restorative. It’s best used in a bath, and should only be used once the brunt of her lust is worked off. It will heal any aches and detoxify her body.” Lastly the red was handed to him. “This one is strictly for you, _draga_ . You’ll need it if she’s going to be as voracious in her appetite as I think she is.” This last bit was said with a knowing smirk. “You need to get to helping your lady, _motan_ ,” she finished with a wink.

Adrien looked at the potions and he pulled out his wallet. “I still need you to tell me what you meant, Mama Tiuni,” he whispered, his tone pleading.

The potions woman snorted in her mirth. “I don’t understand why you’re wasting time talking.”

His blood boiled high and hot at the dismissiveness in her voice. He hated, absolutely hated, when his elders did that. “You’re the one that doesn’t understand her,” Adrien snapped as he slammed the tender to the counter. “Marinette still feels guilty for what she did all those months ago, despite the fact that I’ve already forgiven her for it. I’m almost positive she realized what was in the bottle, and she’s running so I can’t help her. Because she feels she deserves it for trying to mess with my feelings. I need to know if there’s any lethality to not giving into the potion’s proddings. Please, Mama Tiuni, I need to know.”


End file.
